Classes
by Masami
Summary: (AU) The cast from HxH are going to join different classes. They all have different reasons, but they've all joined classes that they are most unlikely to join.
1. Leorio X cooking class

**** Classes ****  
  
[Disclaimer/note: I do not own any of the HxH characters. Strange OOCness came be expected in the story ^^'']  
  
** student 1 : Leorio ~ cooking class **  
  
There once was a community centre, and just like any other community centre, they had lots of activities. From art classes to the gaming room, most of the activity rooms were filled with people of all ages. Once a week, they'd get together in the same place at the same time with the same people, but no one expected to meet a new student that day.  
  
"Why are you dragging me into this?!" Complained a tall, young male. He did not look young, but yes, he was only in his late teens. And with that black suite and sunglasses, no one would have doubted him if he said he was from the Mafia. His short, spiky hair matched pretty well with his dark eyes as well as his almost invisible facial hair.   
  
The four boys managed to keep him from running away until they reached the third floor, and one of his companions ---- a boy with silvery hair ---- smiled at him evilly as they walked into a room in that community centre. They all stopped. No one wanted to make the first move, which was knocking on the door. "Well, here we are," said a blond boy, turning to his tall companion. "Aren't you going inside, Leorio?"  
  
"Of course I'm not," replied Leorio with a groan. His face showed his determination of I-am-NOT-going-in-there. His friends' "come on" and "just do it" didn't help much, it seemed. He just stood there with his arms crossed, looking up at the ceiline. "Why am I here anyway?!"  
  
On the door of the room was a huge sign in red. 'The Cooking Class', it said. No wonder Leorio didn't want to go inside. The light pink walls of the room looked girly ---- especially when they looked through the small window on the door and found that all the people inside were female. They all had rosy red or girly pink aprons on, and they all looked like housewives-in-training, from Leorio's point of view.  
  
"Well," said a boy with black hair. "You do have to learn how to cook, don't you?" He gave Leorio a big, bright smile as he pushed him to the door. And with a loud BANG!, Leorio crushed onto the door, causing the whole cooking class to turn their attention to the door. Through the little window, they all saw Leorio's face crushed on the window ---- making his cheek go flat on the glass. "Oops," added the boy, sticking out his tongue with a nervous giggle.  
  
Before they knew it, the teacher of the cooking class had opened the door and let them in. "Are you all new students of this class?" she gave them a friendly smile as she led them in. "I'm expecting one new student today. Are any of you that new student....?" Before her voice fell, Leorio's three companions pointed their fingers at his surprised face and said "It's him!"  
  
"Oh, please come in and join us, mister....?" The teacher dragged the hesitating guy to an empty counter.   
  
"Gon," replied Leorio. "My name's Gon." Leorio did not want the class to know Leorio-the-great was in a cooking class, but to that, the boy with black hair jumped up and yelled. "Hey! That's my na----" But Leorio covered his mouth before he could finish. The silver-head and blond sweatdropped.   
  
"Well, Mr Gon," said the teacher. "My name is Natsuko Sugimoto and I'm the teacher in charge of the cooking class here. And this girl beside you," Mrs Sugimoto held her hand at a young lady who was sitting beside Leorio. "Is my daughter Haruka." Haruka had long, straight brown hair and a pair of sparkling blue eyes. She turned to Leorio and gave him a little friendly but shy smile.  
  
Leorio's face brightened suddenly as he blushed and held Haruka's hands. "Nice to meet you, Haruka-san! My name is Leorio and I'm new here!!" The girl blinked and started at him. "I thought your name was Gon," she asked doubtingly.  
  
The silver-head started chuckling as he saw the look on Leorio's face ---- panic. The blond tried to stop him from laughing out loud, but he started laughing, too, as Leorio replied. "Ooooh, that's.... my last name!" Leorio thought of an excuse quickly. The name, it didn't sound right, definitely, but somehow, the girl and her mother believed him. So since then, he was known as Leorio Gon in the cooking class.   
  
"Killua, Gon," said the blond. "We should get going now. Leorio's going to be fine." But Killua insisted that they stay and watch, because he had a feeling Leorio was going to do something stupid. Gon was excited, too, that he'd see what was going to happen next.  
  
"Since it's your first time here, why don't you tell us your past experiences in cooking," suggested Mrs Sugimoto. "And why you decided to join us?" Leorio froze, but he couldn't turn her down because of that really friendly smile on the teacher's face. He started thinking.   
  
Leorio had almost no experience in cooking, and the reason he joined the class was because Kurapica was pissed because he had to do most of the cooking, and Gon, Killua and Kurapica forced him to come to the cooking class. But in order to impress Haruka, he couldn't just say "My friends forced me to come". He had to come up with something ---- make up something ---- and fast!   
  
"Well.... um.... I...." Leorio was choking on his words. No doubt he didn't have the imagination to think up something fast. The whole class' attention was focused on him. He heard the big clock on the wall tick. Tick, tock, tick, tock.... Second by second, time was passing in silence. "I-I've been cooking for...." Leorio looked at Kurapica, whose birthday was on the fourth of April. "Four years! And I came here because.... " He then turned to Gon. "I want to be a great cook so that I could find my estranged father! He's a famous cook!"  
  
No one said a word for few moments. Leorio's friends sweatdropped. 'Whoever said he didn't have imagination?' Killua whispered to Gon. 'With that imagination, he'd become a great author in no time, that is, if he knows how to write.'  
  
"Um.... that's very nice, Mr Gon," said Mrs Sugimoto. "Let's start on today's lesson, shall we?" She instructed her students to start working according to their recipe.   
  
Leorio didn't get one of the recipe books, but he didn't bother asking the teacher for it. Creeping closer to Haruka, he looked over her shoulder. "Haruka-san, would you mind if I share the book with you?" He had on a big, perverty smile on his face.  
  
"Sure, Mr Gon," was Haruka's reply.   
  
"T-thanks!"   
  
The menu of the day was spaghetti. Leorio saw that all the ingredients ---- and some extras ---- were on the counter already, so he started reading the recipe. Step one was to boil some water.   
  
Looking over at Haruka, Leorio saw that he needed a pot. Imagining what spaghetti ---- served in a restaurant ---- looked like, he threw into the pot some tomatoes, onions, pasta and some ready-to-serve tomato sauce. He didn't remember ever seeing any water in his spaghetti when he was in a restaurant, so he dumped in some oil, put the metal cover on and put the pot over on the stove.   
  
If you cook often, then this must be common sense to you ---- that you shouldn't ever 'cook' like that.... And even worse, Leorio put the oven to 'max', the hottest temperature possible and left it. He went to talk to Haruka.  
  
"Haruka-san," Leorio approached her with a big smile. "Do you need any help ----" Before Leorio could finish, Haruka turned to him, her eyes glaring at the guy. For it was definitely somewhat close to Killua's death glare, Leorio shrugged and backed off.  
  
Mrs Sugimoto came over. "Haruka! You know you're not supposed to be mean like that to your classmate!" She then turned to Leorio. "I'm sorry, Mr Gon, but my daughter can be really weird when it comes to cooking. I hope she didn't scare you...."  
  
"Not at all!" was Leorio's reply. "She's a very nice lady!" Yeah, right, he added silently. I knew she was too good to be true.... no wonder no one sat beside her....  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you like her," smiled the teacher. "I think you two will get along just fine for the rest of the year!" The....REST of the YEAR....?! Leorio froze.   
  
At the back of the classroom, the tall guy's three companions were chatting - whispering, to be exact.   
  
'Gon,' whispered Killua, leaning forward to talk to Gon. 'How long do you think Leorio's going to stay in this class?'  
  
Gon put his finger on his chin and thought about it. 'Not longer than three classes,' he whispered back.  
  
'Well, with that girl beside him, I don't think he'd even last one whole class,' said Killua with a light giggle. Then he turned to Kurapica. 'What do you think?'  
  
'I don't think he'll even last for this class ----' Before Kurapica even finished his sentence, Leorio stood up on his feet and dashed out of the classroom madly. "See?"   
  
Gon and Killua sweatdropped. They ran out of the classroom to chase after Leorio, leaving Kurapica behind. Kurapica felt that there needed some explaining, but he couldn't speak up.  
  
Mrs Sugimoto walked up to him. "Um.... What happened to your friend Mr Gon?" she asked gently. Her face showed concern and worry.   
  
"Um....," Kurapica sweatdropped. What was he going to say?! He couldn't possibly tell her that her daughter was the reason Leorio ran away, could he? "Well...."  
  
To Kurapica's surprise, Mrs Sugimoto turned her attention to the counter beside Haruka's. "That's funny," she said to herself. "I smell something burning...." After putting on oven mitts quickly, she opened the metal cover of the pot Leorio had been using. A huge puff of smoke burst out of the pot as it was set free. "Ahh! What is this?!" And inside the pot? All she found were some black materials which looked like the ingredients of that day's menu.   
  
She dumped the whole pot into the sink, then she turned to Kurapica as she took off her oven mitts. "Would you be so kind to tell Mr Gon that he seriously needs some help with cooking, please?" Her smile didn't show any anger at all. Kurapica sighed in relief as he thought for sure that Leorio wasn't going to get kicked out of the class.   
  
"S-sure," replied Kurapica. "Um.... I think Leorio went outside for some fresh air.... I'll go look for him...." He said politely, but in his head, he was very uncomfortable. The teacher was always smiling, but the smile was almost too scary.   
  
"Oh, no," said Mrs Sugimoto. "Your two other friends has gone to do that, I suppose, so why don't you take Mr Gon's place and start working on the spaghetti?"   
  
"Er.... no thanks," Kurapica said quickly. "I'd rather not.... I'd better go now...."  
  
The teacher looked disappointed. "Okay, suit yourself!" She then turned to go away, and Kurapica walked to the door.  
  
Kurapica sighed as he rushed out of the building. From the parking lot, he heard yellings and screamings. He'd recornized the voices ---- they belonged to his friends ---- so he decided to go see what was going on.   
  
In the parking lot, Leorio was found in an attempt to get out of the property of the community centre, but to his right with a firm grip on the arm was Killua, and to his left was Gon holding onto Leorio's leg. Kurapica laughed nervously and sweatdropped as Killua yelled for Kurapica to go help them stop Leorio.  
  
"Let me go!" Leorio tried to shake Killua and Gon off of him, but it wasn't working because Gon and Killua were really strong.   
  
"Not--- until ---- you ---- learn ---- how to ---- cook!" said Gon uneasily, since he was using all his energy on holding onto Leorio.   
  
Leorio managed to move another step away from the building. "I ---- already ---- know how to cook, you idiots!" To that, Gon and Killua let go of him instantly, asking "You do?!"  
  
"Of course I do," Leorio fixed the necktie that he'd always been wearing. "Didn't you see how fast I prepared that spaghetti in class?"  
  
Gon and Killua didn't really see Leorio prepare the spaghetti, since they were busy betting on what idiotic thing Leorio was going to do next, so they turned to Kurapica, who'd been paying attention to the class the whole time.   
  
"Well....," Kurapica sweatdropped. "You were 'fast'.... but...." Would I really call that cooking?! Kurapica added silently.  
  
"Oh. He knows what he's doing then?" Gon assumed. "I guess he didn't have to come to this class after all!"  
  
"Okay, let's go home then!" suggested Killua.  
  
Leorio was relieved. He sighed and was on the way home with Gon and Killua. The blond, however, missed his timing of telling his friends that not only was Leorio not a good cook, he didn't know how to cook at all!  
  
****  
  
"Come on, Leorio! I'm hungry!" complained Gon.   
  
It was far past dinner time, but Leorio still hadn't shown up with the main course yet. Leorio had been in the kitchen for two hours, and occasionally, they'd heard sounds that didn't sound like cooking at all.   
  
"Hurry up in there, Leo ---- "   
  
"OOOOUCH!!!!!"   
  
Killua's complain was interrupted by a sharp scream. Leorio's three friends ran as fast as possible to the kitchen. The door opened up, and they found Leorio on the floor, along with a sponge.  
  
"I'm okay....," smiled Leorio weakly as he saw his friends looking at him with their eyes round as ping-pong balls.   
  
"What happened?!" asked Gon. Gon, Killua and Kurapica helped Leorio onto a chair as Leorio explained to them what had happened.   
  
"You see, I was going to wash the dishes with that sponge," explained Leorio. "Ouch.... then suddenly, I saw that pot overflowing. That's when I turned to stop the pot from blowing, but then I dropped the sponge and slipped on it." The other three stared at him as if they were looking at a fool. "Hey," added Leorio. "I was only trying to save the main course!"  
  
Without even bothering to comfort Leorio, the three went out of the kitchen without turning back. They were back in their seats on the dining table, and there, they waited for Leorio's main course.  
  
"Ookay!" Leorio came out of the kitchen after few minutes. "Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long, but here it is ---- the main course!" He held up a plate with a metal cover.  
  
"This'd better be good, Leorio," stared Killua.  
  
"Yeah, Leorio," added Kurapica. "This had better be worth all the waiting."  
  
"No problem," said Leorio confidently. "I made the mistake at the Hunter Exam, but this time, I'm sure it's good. Behold! Leorio Special Two!" Quickly, he took off the cover, and revealed what was under the cover ---- it was a plate with some black substance that looked as if it'd been burnt.   
  
The whole room became silent. Leorio held the plate still, and his three friends froze on the spot. No one said anything. No one knew what to say.   
  
Leorio was the first one to break the silence. "Well? Let's start eating, shall we?" He put down the plate in front of Gon, and with "Wait right here. There's more in the kitchen", he'd gone to get Killua's, Kurapica's and his own portion of what Leorio called spaghetti ---- that looked like anything but spaghetti.  
  
"Here they are~.... huh?!" When the tall guy came back to the room, he realized that his friends were nowhere in their seats. Then he heard Killua using the phone: "Hello, Mrs Sugimoto? Sorry about what happened today, but Leorio will be returning to the class tomorrow. You've got to teach him how to cook, say, the very basic things. Uh-huh, yes, thank you! Leorio will see you there tomorrow for sure! Bye!"  
  
"Leorio," smiled Kurapica as Killua hung up. "Mrs Sugimoto says she'll be expecting you at the cooking class tomorrow!"   
  
Killua smirked as he added "But you HAVE TO bring in a new pot."  
  
The tall guy dropped his apron as he walked slowly and weakly to Killua and the others. "NOOoooooo!!!!"  
  
** tsuzuku....? **  
  
[Just wondering what class the Hunters might join and why.... XD Any comments/suggestions will be gratefully appreciated, but please, don't flame me....] 


	2. Gon and Hisoka X sewing class

**** Classes ****  
  
[Disclaimer/note: I do not own any of the HxH characters. Strange OOCness came be expected in the story ^^'']  
  
** student 2 : Gon and Hisoka ~ sewing class **  
  
"Do you have time tonight?" asked a tall man dressed like a clown. His lips curled up in an evil smile. No one would have dared to bump into him, since he'd kill anyone he doesn't like. And if he did like you, his little eyes would look at you as if he was about to prey on you. He had lots of targets, but the one he was interested in bugging that day was a girl in their robber group.   
  
They were in a huge, dark room of some abandoned buildings where a group of robbers called Genei Ryodan ---- Kumo (spider) ---- used as their territory. Of course, the clown was a member of the group. (He was pretending to be one of the Kumos, but no one knows yet.) Their leader was Kuroro, and he was a very cruel man. You'd think he had no emotion if you weren't in his group, since he'd kill off anyone ---- or anything ---- that stands in his way. He didn't ever think for a even moment how sad or hurt the victims felt.  
  
The clown was in the corner of the dark place. Sitting beside him was a pretty girl with violet hair and attractive big, purple eyes. She, too, was a member of Kumo. Clearly, she was annoyed because of the clown beside her. The best way to get rid of these annoying people was just to ignore them, she decided. So without a word, she stood up and was about to leave.  
  
"Aw, what a disappointment....," said the man. As he stood up to go after the girl, there was a loud sound as if something was ripped. He looked on his chest and found that the ripping sound came from his shirt ---- well, it wasn't exactly a 'shirt'. He looked surprised, since he wasn't usually clumsy like that.   
  
The girl stopped and turned back. She looked at the clown and his ripped shirt and rolled her eyes. "Here. I'll help you sew it back." The clown smiled evilly. In fact, no one'd ever seen him smile without that evil expression. He stared at the girl while she used her Nen to sew the shirt back, and it had always been hard to tell what he was thinking.  
  
The moment she finished sewing, she reached her hand out for her paycheck. "Okay, all done. Give me the money, Hisoka." The clown gave her the money obediently, and the girl turned to go. "Guys....," the girl shook her head, muttering to herself. "They can never learn to do what girls can do...."   
  
Hisoka stopped her. "Machi, you just said that guys can't do what girls can do?" He twitched his eyebrow.   
  
Machi turned back once again. "Yes, that's what I said," replied Machi, rolling her eyes. Hisoka told her that what she had said was not true. But "Whatever," was the girl's reply. Clearly, she did not care.  
  
"I'll prove it to you," continued Hisoka in a much louder voice, trying to stop Machi from going away.   
  
Another member of their group noticed Hisoka. "Hey, they're talking about something interesting," he said to the others. So the whole group's attention was focused on Hisoka. After all, most of their daily life was dedicated to killing and robbing. They did not hear conversations like these everyday.   
  
"I'll prove it to you," repeated Hisoka. The others were still looking at him with interest. They didn't know the exact details (such as Hisoka's shirt getting ripped), but they knew it was something interesting.  
  
"Can you sew?" asked Machi. She knew clearly that Hisoka did not know how, but she just wanted to give him a difficult problem to solve. "You can't, can you?" She smirked.  
  
Hisoka sweatdropped. Of course he DIDN'T know how to sew! "I don't," he replied. But he did not want to lose the argument. "But I can learn to."  
  
Machi laughed a bit. "Really? I'll give you a week to learn then. Then if you didn't learn it well, you are not to bother me ever again. Okay?" This should keep him far away, she added silently.  
  
"....deal," said Hisoka. "But you'll go on a date with me if I win....?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
The other members of Kumo gathered together. "I bet ten bucks on Machi's going to win," said one of them. "Yeah, Hisoka would never be able to learn how to sew!" They were making a game out of this bet, and most of them did not believe that Hisoka could actually do that. Besides, most of what Hisoka said were lies, anyway. So if was probably no use making a deal with him.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Ouch!" yelled Gon as he poked himself with a needle accidentally. He was sewing back a black little button on his new coat. He wanted to buy a new coat, and he did, but it wasn't in much of a good quality.   
  
His friends turned to him immediately. "Again?" sighed Killua, who was getting annoyed by the occasional yelling "OUCH" because of his friend's inability to sew properly.   
  
Gon nodded as Kurapica came over to him with their first-aid kit. He helped Gon bandage his finger and Gon went back to his sewing.   
  
Sewing was not as easy as it seemed, especially for kids like Gon. He spent most of his time running around in the woods, and he didn't exactly know much about chores. He could do some simple things like washing the dishes or sweeping the floor, but sewing had always been his Aunt Mito's job.   
  
"Ouch!" he yelled again as he stabbed himself with the needle. Again.   
  
"Gon," Leorio sweatdropped. "Why don't you go join a class or something?" His suggestion sounded nice, but what he wanted to do was to force Gon into a class like that. After all, Leorio himself had been forced into a cooking class filled with girls before.  
  
"Yeah, Gon," said Killua. "That'd be a great idea." It sounded encouraging, but Gon didn't see Killua's smirk as he went back to sewing.  
  
Kurapica agreed that it was a great idea, too, since he pitied Gon's poor little hands covered in bandages. He volunteered to take Gon to the community centre that afternoon. Gon hesitated at first, but he decided he'd join just till he learns how to sew back a button.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Good morning, class," smile a young woman. Yup, you've guessed it. She was the teacher for the sewing class at the community centre. She wore a light pink blouse and a colorful long skirt which matched well with her hair that she'd put into a bun. With that kind of fashion, it made her look older than she really was ---- it made her look like a teacher with experience and skill.   
  
"Good morning, Miss Satomi," replied the class. To be more friendly, the teacher'd told her class to call her by the first name. And as always, the class was enthusiastic about learning something that day.  
  
There was a knock on the door as Miss Satomi had told her class to start taking out their supplies. She went to the door and greeted the guest with a big smile. "Hello," she said. "May I help you?"  
  
The guest gave her a smile in return ---- a smile that gave her chills. "I'm here for the sewing lessons," replied the guest in his low, strange voice. With a sweatdrop, Miss Satomi asked for his name. "My name is Hisoka," replied the clown.   
  
"Well.... please have a seat," continued Miss Satomi, still shivering. "You may have a seat right there in the empty table. I'll let you borrow my supplies for today." Hisoka entered the room and sat down in the empty table. Everyone in the class thought it was a clown coming in class to entertain the children if it was in an elementry school. But instead of bringing laughter, what the clown brought was a tense, weird feeling in the whole classroom.  
  
Not one person dared to let their eyes meet with Hisoka's eyes. They all started shivering, which caused them to stab themselves occasionally. The teacher understood why that was happening ---- she, too, was starting to shiver, since the new student just didn't look normal. Not just his looks and his clothing, but there was something else.   
  
"Okay, students," Miss Satomi forced a nervous grin. "You may start working on the project from last class. Mr Hisoka...., I'll come over in a second to tell you what to do." Hisoka nodded and the other students started working again. Normally, not this many "Ouch!" were heard in Miss Satomi's class, that was for sure.  
  
Miss Satomi walked over to Hisoka, taking as long as she could. Hisoka's eyes were looking directly at her, which almost caused her to freeze on the spot. But somehow, she'd managed to get to Hisoka's table. "So," she began. "Have you ever sewn anything before?" Hisoka's answer was no.  
  
"Well then.....," Miss Satomi thought for a moment. All her other students had at least some experience in sewing ---- she'd never taught anyone without any experience at all. "Just a sec." She walked back to her desk as fast as she could, and went through things in her drawer slowly. She didn't want to go near Hisoka, but then she might lose her job for that.   
  
Hisoka looked irritated by all the waiting he started tapping her fingers on the table. Poor Miss Satomi didn't want to anger Hisoka, so she went back to him right away. But just then, there was another knock on the door.   
  
"Hello," she answered the door with a nervous smile, hoping that this visitor wasn't like Hisoka. "May I help you?"   
  
"Hi! I'm Gon and I'd like to join your sewing cla ----," Gon entered the classroom with a big smile, but as soon as he felt the tenseness in the air, he backed off to the hallway. "H-h-h-h-h...."  
  
"Hisoka?!" exclaimed Killua and Leorio together. "What's he doing here?!" continued Leorio. Killua turned to him. "Aren't you supposed to be in class with Mrs Sugimoto?" Leorio grinned innocently and Killua dragged him to the cooking class, blocking the door so that he couldn't get out. Then ignoring the "HEEELP~" and "LET ME OUT~", Killua went back to the sewing class to see how his other friends were doing.  
  
Gon and Kurapica were already in the sewing class ---- sitting in the same table as Hisoka, since that was the only empty table. Nervously, Killua crept into the classroom and sat beside Gon. He couldn't help but notice Hisoka's attention toward Gon and the chill he felt as Hisoka laughed.  
  
"S-so, Gon-kun," smiled Miss Satomi nervously. "Have you any experience in sewing?" Gon shook his head. "Well.... you can work on something simple with Mr Hisoka. I'll go bring some sewing supplies and some examples." And she did.   
  
"W-with Hisoka....?!" Gon felt his blood drain from his face. Hisoka laughed again, though there wasn't anything to laugh about. "O-okay, Killua, Kurapica, you two'll stay here with me, right?" Killua felt like dashing out of the classroom, but Gon looked desperate, so he decided to stay. Hisoka probably wouldn't have killed Gon, but still, it was dangerous to be anywhere around him. Kurapica sighed and sat as far away as possible from the clown.  
  
When Miss Satomi was back with the books and sewing supplies, she handed them out to everyone on that table. "You'd feel better to have your friends work with you, ne?" she smiled at Gon. Killua twitched his eyebrow, making the I-didn't-ask-for-this expression. Miss Satomi thought a patchwork was the easiest thing for beginners, so she'd asked them all to work on a patchwork of whatever kind they'd like.  
  
"Ouch!" yelled Gon as he stabbed himself yet again. Killua sighed and went back to his patchwork and Kurapica took out the first-aid kit that he'd brought with him just in case.   
  
Hisoka came to comfort Gon, too. "Poor Gon-chan.... kukuku.... are you okay?" Gon felt the chill freezing his vein. He shivered and moved a little bit more away from Hisoka, but unfortunately, he bumped into Killua, who'd been trying to put the thread through the hole in the needle, causing Killua to stab himself with the needle.  
  
"OUCH!" yiped Killua. "Watch it, Gon!" Gon gave him an innocent smile and Kurapica took out his first-aid kit again.  
  
Miss Satomi saw that the lesson was going nowhere in that table. She hesitated at first, but she'd managed to convince herself that they were nothing more than just humans ---- big mistake. She walked over to the table and helped them with their works, but she didn't dare point out the mistakes in Hisoka's work.  
  
"That's.... very neat, Mr Hisoka," Miss Satomi forced a nervous smile. "Um.... what is it?" In Hisoka's big hands was a piece of patchwork ---- that looking nothing like patchwork. It was all black, the thread was really messy and worst of all, Hisoka had managed to sew his not-very-good patchwork onto his shirt. It has hard, but Miss Satomi had to find 'something' good about that to compliment her student.   
  
"Kukuku....," chuckled Hisoka. "It's my patchwork." He replied confidently, but Gon, Killua and Kurapica sweatdropped. Hisoka stared at them and quickly, their expressions turned into smiles. Satisfied, Hisoka turned to the teacher this time. Still, Miss Satomi was having difficulty finding something nice and complimenting to say to Hisoka.   
  
The teacher just smiled, and with some difficulty, she managed to say "That's.... very good for a beginner," she paused, thinking of more nice things to say. But no, not even one nice thing came to her mind. "Er.... would you like to work on something else?" Quickly, she turned some pages in the book. "Here we go, you try this one," she said quickly. It was a pretty little handkerchief. Hisoka twitched his eyebrow, but decided it would be good practice.  
  
Next was Gon's turn to get advice from the teacher. His patchwork was supposed to have a colorful background and a little picture of himself in the middle, but it didn't turn out like anything he'd had in mind. "So.... how is it?" he asked with a bright smile.  
  
"Well.... it's pretty good," replied Miss Satomi, examining the patchwork. "Your threads aren't that messy, and good job! The hedgehog in the middle looks great!" Miss Satomi smiled at him without noticing the expression on Gon's face. "You can continue practicing sewing different animals!"  
  
That sounded both encouraging and discouraging. Gon sew a picture of himself ---- not a hedgehog. "Thanks.... I guess....," he sweatdropped.   
  
* * * *   
  
After a week in the torture chamber ---- er ---- class, Gon managed to learn how to learn how to sew back his button. One can do anything if he/she tries, he decided. After all, it did seem almost impossible for him to give it a shot at sewing, but he did it! He was so happy he almost forgot all about Hisoka being his.... classmate.   
  
And what happened to Hisoka? He went back to the dark, creepy place that the Kumos shared.   
  
"So, did you manage to learn?" Machi came to him as Hisoka walked into the place.   
  
Hisoka laughed as he took out his patchwork and waved it at Machi. It was the first piece of patchwork that he'd done in class ---- the one that the teacher couldn't dare insult. Machi gasped in surprise, but she wanted to see it for herself. "Give me that!" She examined it, and yes, it was obviously Hisoka's work, since everything about the piece of patchwork was so untidy ---- a beginner's work. "Well, I'd never count this as proper sewing," she laughed a bit.   
  
"Oh?" Hisoka eyed her with an evil smile. "I did learn to sew, didn't I? You never said I had to sew properly." Machi glared at him. It was true that she'd never said anything about having to be able to sew well.  
  
"But still. This does not count as sewing," groaned Machi. "So you are never to bug me again, okay, Hisoka?!"  
  
Their fellow Kumo members were whispering again. "See? Told you Hisoka would never be able to learn it!" laughed one of them. "Well that piece of patchwork is much better than what I could do," said another.   
  
"Oh, too bad," Hisoka laughed. "But I did tell you, didn't I? That I'm a big liar?" Machi's eyebrow twitched. "So how about a movie tonight?"  
  
"....no way," replied Machi, walking away from him.  
  
**tsuzuku....**  
  
*Hikaru-san ~ thanks for the review ^___^ I tried to write another chap as fast as possible.... hope you like it ^^  
  
*TheFantasyFreak ~ thanks for reviewing ^_^ Yup, I'm really into HxH ^^ and I want to keep my ideas original so no one would say that I'm copying anyone ^__^  
  
[Somehow I thought of bringing Gon and Hisoka into the same class :D Any comments/suggestions will be gratefully appreciated, but please, don't flame me.... ^^;] 


End file.
